Love Is Ouch
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Ino ditinggal pergi sang kekasih yang sedang menjalankan misi selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba sang kekasih pun pulang ke Konoha dan membuat Ino patah hati. Roman kisah patah hatinya yang singkat yang menyadarkan kita bagaimana itu cinta!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ My Favorite Author**

**Pairing: Sasuke ~ Ino**

**A/N : Fiction Naruto pertama saya, semoga tidak jelek~**

**Warning: Gazeboo, Aneh, OOC, abal, typo, alur kecepatan, nggak ada feel, atau apalah~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Love Is Ouch**

_**Aku akan terbang lebih tinggi di atas sana**__**  
**__**Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh rayuan manis anda sekarang**__**  
**__**Ini adalah awal yang baru, sekarang saatnya untuk berpisah**__**  
**__**Aku akan keluar lagi dan menjadi baik

* * *

**_

Hal yang selama ini ditakuti Ino, sekarang benar-benar menimpanya. Rasa cintanya pada pemuda tertampan di Konoha itu semakin memudar. Sudah tiga bulan sejak Ino menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Rasa bangga yang menggebu-gebu jelas sekali terpancar dari wajah dan gerak tubuh Ino, dari setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, jelas sekali menunjukkan kesombongannya sebagai pacar dari orang tertampan di Konoha tersebut. Apalagi saat itu. ia berhasil membuat Sakura iri.

Mungkin itu semua surga bagi Ino, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa. Ino merasa bosan dan sama sekali tidak antusias seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang, ia lebih sering berjalan seorang diri dari pada bersama dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura. Hidupnya menjadi kosong semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

_Flashback~_

_ "Kau benar-benar harus pergi, Sasuke?" _

_ "Jangan berkata seperti aku ini tidak akan kembali. Aku hanya pergi dua bulan saja," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit membentak._

"…" _Ino tertunduk. Bukan jawaban itu yang Ino ingin dengar, melainkan kata-kata perpisahan yang romantis, yang dapat menutupi rasa kecewanya saat ini._

"_Kenapa? Kau sedih? Ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku, selagi sempat," _

_Ino tidak menjawab. Justu kata-kata Sasuke barusan mematahkan semua harapan Ino padanya. Ternyata, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti isi hati kekasihnya itu. Rawut kecewa terukir jelas di wajah Ino. Ino yang tak tahan membendung air matanya pun berlari kecil ke halaman luar kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Ia menangis di sana._

"_Apa yang membuatmu menangis, Ino? Jangan seperti bayi," kata Sasuke kejam._

_Jelas sekali kata-kata Sasuke itu menusuk hati Ino dan membuatnya semakin jatuh tak berdaya. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi dari seorang Uchiha yang tak berperasaan seperti dia, pikir Ino dalam benaknya._

Setelah mengenang itu semua, Ino mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia berusaha melupakan kenangan buruknya bersama Sasuke. Sekarang, ia memandang keramaian pasar Konoha di sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan Sakura di sebuah toko kelontong di pojok pasar. Senyumnya mulai terbit, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menghampiri teman dekatnya itu, tapi belum setengah jalan, pemuda berambut pirang telah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Sakura. Ya, Ino baru menyadari, sudah seminggu Sakura dan Naruto berpacaran. Sejak Naruto mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata, pemilik cakra kyubi itu mulai mendekati Sakura, dan akhirnya mereka pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ino tampak iri, harusnya Sajura tidak sebahagia itu, pikirnya. Dia kan hanya mendapatkan bocah, katanya dalam hati.

Ino sekarang meneruskan langkahnya dan memastikan Sakura melihatnya.

"eh, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura! Kau mesra sekali dengan pacarmu, belanja saja sampai ditemani," kata Ino.

"haha, Naruto yang memaksa ikut," jawab Sakura. Sakura mulai menyadari gelagat yang mencurigakan dari Ino.

"Wah, semoga sifat romantis Naruto padamu dapat bertahan lama, ya, haha!" sindir Ino agak dalam.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino, hah?" tanya Naruto tersinggung.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan melipat tangannya. Pose terbaik Ino saat merasa menang dari Sakura.

"Jangan marah begitu, Naruto. Kau harus tahu, beginilah cara Ino curhat padaku. Iya kan?" balas Sakura dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto memang tidak mengerti, namun Ino jelas mengerti maksud sindiran itu padanya.

"Kau menyindirku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu semua, Sasuke meninggalkanmu kan?" sindir Sakura sekali lagi. Dalam hatinya berbisik, 'rasakan itu, Ino'.

"Hah? Tidak. Dia hanya sedang menjalankan misi." jawabnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Aha, betul sekali. Maafkan aku Ino, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku sudah menunggu belanjaannya, daa~ Ayo Naruto!" Sakura berlari ke luar pasar sambil membawa belanjaannya itu. Sementara Naruto ikut berlari mengikuti Sakura, Ino semakin kesal dan terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sehingga membuat debu di sekitarnya berterbangan.

"haa~ Sasuke, kapan kau pulang?" teriaknya memecahkan keramaian pasar.

Semua tiba-tiba hening, dan menatap si sumber suara. Ino pun merasa malu dengan perbuatannya barusan, dan dengan hitungan detik, hilanglah dia dari keramaian.

* * *

Setelah jauh berjalan, akhirnya Ino kembali ke rumah. Ibunya dengan sangat manisnya menyapa anak perempuannya itu.

"dari mana, Ino?"

"ah, tidak. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja." jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di palinh pojok lorong. Sepanjang lorong, Ino melewati ruang keluarga yang terbuka. Tanpa sadar ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan kimono putih yang sangat khas di matanya. Tapi ia belum terlalu sadar. Yang dipikirkannya itu adalah bayangan palsu pacarnya. Tak mungkin dia sudah pulang, benaknya berbicara demikian.

"huh, capeknya aku memikirkan dia." gerutunya sambil membaringkan seluruh tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

"Ino, kenapa kau malah tidur-tiduran seperti itu?" tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Ino yang tertutup.

"hah? Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lagi? oh, tidak," jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ino? Kau sudah besar, sekarang Sasuke menunggumu di ruang keluarga. Oh, ya, bawa teh ini untuknya," kata sang ibu dengan sangat hangatnya.

"Hah?" Ino masih tidak percaya. Padahal Ino hampir memutuskan langkah darurat untuk hubungannya itu dengan Sasuke, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu datang lagi. Dia sedikit bingung dengan ini semua, ini baik? atau buruk?

Sedikit berjalan kecil, semakin pelan suara langkah kakinya. Sudah sampai di muka pintu, ia malah mengintip, memastikan semuanya benar-benar berjalan dengan semestinya. Yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok laki-laki super tampan dengan kulit putih nan halus yang tak pernah terkalahkan oleh siapa pun di Konoha. Hati Ino mulai berderap kencang, gairahnya datang kembali. dan… "SASUKE…." ia berteriak meninggalkan teh yang ia bawa dan memeluk pacarnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," katanya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Ino. Aku tak bisa bernapas nih," katanya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Sasuke, kau kembali lebih cepat. Aku senang sekali,"

"Haha, kau tak usah bicara seperti itu. Kau harus tahu pacarmu ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan misi sebesar apa pun," jawabnya sambil menebarkan senyum jarangnya itu.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." ucap Ino membangkitkan suasana romantis. Dan, ya, mereka hanya terdiam. Sangat jelas Sasuke tidak sedang ingin mengutarakan kegombalan membosankan seperti itu, ia adalah tipe pria realistis dan Ino tahu itu semua.

"Ah, sudahlah. Apa sih yang kita lakukan," kata Sasuke meresponi kekosongan yang sudah berlangsung hampir semenit itu.

Mendengar itu semua, senyum Ino semakin melebar. Sasuke ternyata masih Sasuke, dan ia menyukainya.

* * *

Ya, setelah kembalinya sang kekasih, Ino kembali ceria. Apalagi Sasuke sudah kembali perhatian dengannya. 'Sekarang waktunya pembalasan, Sakura' pikir Ino sekarang. Ino dan Sasuke kembali menjalankan ritual pacaran mereka, berjalan ke seluruh pelosok Konoha, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak melihat kemesraan mereka, termasuk Sakura dan teman seangkatannya yang lain.

Di tengah jalan, Ino dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan berdua juga.

"hey, Sasuke! Kau sudah kembali dari Sunagakure, cepat sekali!" sapa Temari.

"hah, apa maksudmu? Dia dari Sunagakure? Aku tak tahu itu," kata Ino dengan nada menuntut kebenaran dari mulut Sasuke.

"hah, apa? Misiku memang ke sana," jawabnya.

"dan kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Tidak, aku rasa itu tak perlu," katanya.

Ino langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke sangat menyebalkan baginya untuk saat ini. Ia malas menghadapi tahap selanjutnya yang selalu berujung pertengkaran. Yang ia kira telah baik, ternyata tak demikian.

"Ino, sepertinya kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang misi Sasuke yang satu ini? Hmm, begini. Sebenarnya semua ini ada hubungannya denganku. Dari mana ya aku cerita?" ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang berpikir.

Ino menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Hei, begini," ucap Temari yang sedikit tak senang dengan pandangan Ino pada kekasihnya itu.

"Konoha dan Suna mengadakan pertukaran chunin yang mendapatkan misi untuk melakukan pengajaran pada genin di Suna dan Konoha. Aku telah mulai mengajar dari sebulan yang lalu, dan seharusnya Shikamaru yang mengajar di Suna. Tapi karena ada beberapa hal yang dipertimbangkan, Sasuke-lah yang kejatuhan tugas itu," jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Hmm, begini ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan darimu. Yang ingin aku dengar adalah jawaban Sasuke yang benar-benar datang dari mulutnya." ucap Ino yang kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Lebih baik kau ikut aku," Sasuke menarik tangan Ino. Berjalan ke arah hutan dan meninggalkan sejoli Suna-Konoha itu dengan tidak sopan.

Sasuke dan Ino berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Pohon-pohon hutan Konoha meneyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Hingga setelah beberapa meter, atau bahkan kilometer, mereka sampai di ujung Konoha yang berbatasan langsung dengan Kawagakure. Suasana di tempat mereka berdiri sangatlah romantis. Dengan tiupan angin sepoi dan bunyi aliran sungai kecil menciptakan alunan merdu bak lagu pengiring sebuah pertunjukkan drama. Dengan latar hutan lebat, dedaunan yang berguguran dan juga suara beberapa serangga yang sama sekali tidak jelek, semakin mempercantik pasangan sejoli tersebut. Ino yang menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan keromantisannya, mulai dari gandengan tangan sepanjang hutan yang berujung di tempat yang sangat cocok menjadi lokasi lamaran romantis, atau semacamnya itu.

"Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kau sudah merencanakan ini semua. Kau sangat manis, Sasuke" ucap Ino sambil memeluk tubuh indah Sasuke.

"Selama ini aku kira kau tidak romantis. Sikapmu yang sebelumnya sangat menunjukkan hal itu. Tapi saat ini, kau benar-benar manis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ino berbisik. Ia semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya, bukankah Sasuke miliknya. Itulah yang ada dipikirkannya. Cinta dan ego telah menyatu.

"Ino, sudah berapa bulan hubungan kita ini? Apa kau pikir ini hari perayaan untuk kita? Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi ini juga tidak akan mengecewakanmu," Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang masih tidak jelas di mata Ino. Ya, Ino tahu apa selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, sesuatu yang membahagiakan dan takkan terduga dibenaknya sebelumnya.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak dingin sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadisnya itu. Berniat mencium gadis pirang di depan matanya. Sangatlah dekat wajah mereka. Hembusan nafas satu sama lain dapat dirasakan masing-masing remaja tersebut. Ino menutup mata, membuatnya lancer terkendali. Bibirnya telah siap menerima ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Namun, apa yang terjadi. Di bibir mungil Ino tak berbekas apa pun, tak berasa hangatnya bibir Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke gugup? Ia kan sudah menutup mata, dan seharusnya semua dapat berjalan lancar. Dan ternyata, Sasuke membalikkan arah ciuman manisnya itu ke kening Ino. Ia menciumnya agak lama, sampai pada akhirnya Ino membuka mata dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik," kata-kata yang sangat menggantungkan kebingungan sang permaisurinya itu.

"Apa yang lebih baik? Ciuman kening?" pikir Ino pun terucap. Nadanya seakan memprotes tindakan Sasuke yang tidak memberi kecupan bibir padanya.

"Ini akan lebih baik. Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua. Untuk kebaikan kita berdua," kata-kata Sasuke mulai menusuk jantung Ino. Denyut jantungnya seakan berhenti mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"Apa maksudmu ini baik? Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan keputusanmu ini," protes Ino dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau harus mengerti, Ino. Mungkin aku akan menetap di Sunagakure. Di sana, aku menemukan cintaku. Dan tidak mungkin aku di sini membiarkanmu termakan hubungan kosong kita ini," jelas Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Aku tak percaya. Kau mencintai orang lain di sana. Lalu kenapa kau kembali, hah? Kau mau melihatku terluka seperti ini?" air mata mulai mengalir. Dan suasana dingin pun mulai menusuk kedua insan yang saling berhadap-hadapan itu.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Justru, aku berniat menciptakan kenangan terakhir kita. Aku kembali dan berusaha mengatakannya baik-baik,"

"Dan apa sekarang? Berhasil kah?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi hubungan kita harus berakhir. Untuk saat ini, janganlah membenciku," Sasuke mengucapkan pamit yang menyakitkan dan ia pergi meninggalkan seorang Konoha kecil yang telah belasan itu. Semakin jauh Sasuke pergi, semakin deras air mata membasahi pipi Ino. Ino berlutut dan tetap menangis. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, gerap langkah seorang Tsunade mendekati Ino yang tengah seorang diri.

"Aku sudah tahu kau di sini. Ia telah mengajukan surat rekomendasi dirinya ke Suna." suara Tsunade mengagetkan Ino.

"Nona Tsunade," katanya kaget.

"Jangan sedih, Ino! Aku juga pernah merasakan patah hati sepertimu. Terkadang cinta itu memang menyakitkan,"

"Hah? Nona Tsunade bilang apa? Nona pernah patah hati?" Ino mati penasaran dengan pernyataan Tsunade barusan.

"Haha! Sudah lama sekali. Ya, saat usiaku lebih tua belasan tahun darimu." jawabnya dengan tidak serius. Ino terdiam. Mungkin ia sudah tahu kisah Tsunade dengan pacarnya yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Kau masih ingin di sini sampai malam, hah?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, hapus semua bekas air matamu itu. Kau akan bertemu dengan Sakura di sebrang sana nanti. Aku yakin kau tak ingin diejeknya kan?" gurau Tsunade lagi. Ino pun menghapus air matanya dan berlari sambil berteriak "Sakuraaaaa…"

Akhirnya ketiga wanita Konoha tersebut pun menjadi suatu panutan besar di Konoha. Hubungan mereka yang layaknya keluarga, benar-benar menginspirasi setiap orang (termasuk saya). Hubungan cinta yang sempat meretakkan persahabatan Sakura-Ino kini berakhir dengan kehancuran untuk Sasuke yang kembali mengkhianati Konoha demi seseorang di Suna. Dan semuanya pun sadar akan masing-masing di sekitar mereka. Rasa cinta, persahabatan, egoisme, rasa ikhlas dan segalanya memiliki komposisi dan kadar yang berbeda di dalam kehidupan yang fana ini.

* * *

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Wah, ini yang terpendek!**

**Sedikit gaje dan pasti banyak typo.**

**Tapi pada akhirnya, saya senang buat yang Naruto kayak gini.**

**Kayak punya sensasi yang beda dari bleach.**

**Hehe, tapi nggak tahu deh sama yang baca gimana.**

**Oh, ya. Saya mau promosi fiksi saya yang lain yang benar-benar kurang laku.**

**Terus, tidak lupa saya minta review-nya.**

**Kritik, saran, dan sebagainya saya terima dengan senang hati. GBU~**


End file.
